roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
This series follows the path of five different individuals: Mr. Bojingles, the Tiefling Bard, Orma, an Orc, Mogar Jones, a Dragonborn Paladin, Bor Ealis, a human Paladin, and Albus Cumberbatch, a warlock. Their sole mission is to liberate the kingdom of Jackelheart. - IMDb Frank (as an NPC): You guys have all come here at an interesting time. A time when one could say we do need adventurers. Heroes even. Orma: That's not us. Mogar: What about some halfwits? Overview Heroes and Halfwits is a weekly web series show from Rooster Teeth in which members of the Achievement Hunter crew play Dungeons and Dragons, according to it's official website. It is a show that depicts five of their well-known personalities with Dungeon Master Frank going on an adventure in a session of Dungeons & Dragons. Sessions go live first on their website for Sponsors, later getting released publicly and then to the Achievement Hunter YouTube channel. Synopsis Set in a world with an ongoing war between our heroes dwelling and another city (Jackalheart), our band of five are enlisted soldiers trained and being sailed over to help with the battle efforts. Tasked with infiltrating the city, they are caught up in a mysterious incident that decimates the fleet with them having been thrown clear at the last second by their Battlemage superior. With a Featherfall spell cast upon them they land unharmed in the jungle nearby the opposing city and must go about their mission regardless. Unfortunately they're very good at getting sidetracked. Cast The cast includes: * Frank as the Dungeon Master * Geoff Ramsey as Bo Jingles, a somewhat cowardly Tiefling bard - Chaotic Neutral. * Gustavo "Gus" Sorola as Bor Ealis, Human paladin - Lawful Good (a Lawful Good Human paladin). * Ryan Haywood as Albus Cumberbatch, a half elf warlock - Chaotic Neutral. * Michael Jones as Mogar Jones, a Dragonborn paladin - Lawful Good * Griffon Ramsey/Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley/Allison/Miles Luna as Orma, a female Orc barbarian - Neutral. Special Guests * Jack Pattillo * Jeremy Dooley * Allison Episodes List Characters Main Characters: * Bo Jingles * Bor Ealis * Albus Cumberbatch * Mogar * Orma NPC: * Nah * The Kenku * Father Dori * Sunji Trivia *Geoff estimates that this campaign will take ~18 months, possibly 2 years if Ryan continues to derail them with his shenanigans. *The campaign was originally supposed to be sci-fi based, but Matt and Burnie asked them to do fantasy instead, because that’s what most people associate with D&D. *Gus and Frank have been playing D&D together since their sophomore year of high school & it was their Latin teacher who introduced them to it. *Orma was originally created as a “revolving” character, meaning that a different guest would play her each session. hence the memory loss/personality switch. however, the logistics were trickier than they were anticipating and Griffon got attached, so while someone else will play Orma every once in a while, Griffon will appear more regularly than originally planned. Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Live Action